Le Soupir (Missing)
by Debby Jongong
Summary: (HIATUS) Le Soupir (Missing) kau menuliskan itu di cangkir teh kesukaanku, aku tahu kau takkan pernah kembali lagi, tapi kuharap kau hidup berbahagia, karena aku telah sedih kehilanganmu. (Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, KAISOO, KAI, KYUNGSOO, KAIDO EXO, GS)
1. Chapter 1

**AKU MEMEGANG TANGANMU!**

Ayahku pernah berkata padaku, kebanyakan orang meninggal sendirian. Mereka seringnya menghadapi kesakitan tanpa mampu memegang tangan siapapun kecuali Malaikat Maut. Aku tak percaya itu, saat aku kecil, aku melihat seseorang di tengah hutan ketika aku dan Ayahku mencari kayu untuk menghangatkan badan dengan Kakak Perempuanku yang masih tertidur di tenda sendirian. Sore itu menjadi hal yang membingungkan untukku, aku masih kecil, aku masih berpikiran aku takkan bisa berbuat apa yang dibuat Ayahku untuk mengangkat kayu. Aku hanya melihat wanita itu menatap ke sembarang arah, bisa jadi itu pohon, ranting, atau aku. Ia sempat batuk dua kali, aku benar mendengarnya, tapi Ayahku tidak peduli dengan itu.

Aku ingin memanggil Ayahku dan berkata.

"Jika aku bisa memegang tangannya, aku pasti akan menemaninya sampai Ia kehilangan napas terakhirnya."

Tapi aku urung melakukan itu, lagi-lagi aku saat itu masih kecil. Menurut Count Olaf pada serial _Unfortunately Events_ karya milik Lemony Snicket, "Tak ada yang percaya anak kecil." Tentu saja saat itu aku tak berpikir seperti demikian, aku hanya mengenang memori itu sampai aku sudah mulai memasuki usia ke dua-puluh delapan tahun. Sebuah memori yang membuatku tak berbicara pada siapapun, kecuali pada diriku dan Tuhan.

Berbeda dengan masa itu, sekarang aku menjadi tidak suka hutan. Aku lebih senang menghabiskan waktu di depan meja kecilku untuk membaca beberapa naskah yang harus disunting sebelum dijadikan sebuah tontonan yang harus layak diperlihatkan akhir tahun nanti. Aku selalu saja menarik rambutku, tidak semua, tapi satu per satu. Dengan cara itu aku merasa kepalaku lebih tenang melihat tulisan dan membuat ujung kepalaku botak sedikit. Aku bercerita banyak soal rambut pada Kakak Perempuanku, menanyakan hal-hal tentang percintaan yang selalu dia lakukan, maksudnya dia lebih paham soal itu dibanding aku, seperti di drama kebanyakan, si miskin yang beruntung mendapatkan pria kaya yang tampan. Klasik, memang klasik, tapi orang-orang lebih suka menonton tayangan seperti itu daripada cerita tentang kasus berdarah pembunuhan yang terjadi di rumah tetanggaku kemarin sore.

Aku sudah lama tinggal di Selandia Baru, hampir dua-belas tahun, sisanya aku habiskan waktu di Korea Selatan. Aku melanjutkan kerjaku di Selandia Baru setelah dua tahun berada di rumah Nenekku, nama pulaunya unik, Pulau Bichi. Aku tak banyak tahu tentang pulau itu karena aku tinggal tidak selama di Seoul. Setelah menyelesaikan sekolah hukum di sekolah swasta Australia, aku ingin sekali bekerja sebagai seorang Pengacara di Korea Selatan, sayangnya, Kakak Perempuanku menikah dengan seorang pria Selandia Baru dan menyeretku untuk menjaga Ayah di kota kecil bernama Matakana, tapi aku lebih senang menikmati udara Pantai Piha daripada harus tinggal di dermaga Herbour.

Ayah sudah memakai tongkat, tak lagi mengajakku untuk berkemah lagi. Ia juga tak peduli aku tak pernah bicara karena memang bukannya aku tak mau, tapi aku tak bisa, ketika aku memulainya, memori tentang kematian wanita itu akan kembali menghantui kepalaku dan berakhir membuatku sakit berhari-hari.

"Besok, besok, dan besok!"

Aku protes lewat tulisan marahku, _kau gila, Baekhyun!_

Ia memainkan bola matanya ke arah kertas-kertas yang berantakan di meja kecilku. Ia adalah Baekhyun, salah satu rekan kerjaku yang menjadi sahabatku.

"_Holy Moly, my dearest, _Kyungsoo! Aku tidak mau disemprot lagi, kata-kata pria yang kemarin menggantikan Ketua Tim kita benar-benar seperti hantu."

Aku terdiam, yang dikatakan Baekhyun benar, kemarin malam mantan ketua tim yang memimpin projek akhir tahun membakar amarah seluruh isi kantor. Namaku tercantum di lembaran kontrak dengan beban penanggung jawab terkait dengan naskah, bukannya senang, malah aku ingin sekali merobek semua kertas-kertas yang ada di depanku sekarang.

"Kyungsoo—ya, kau harus mencari orang lain, kau bisa meminta beberapa anak magang Tim Projek Harian, aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan di bagian akhir, kau tahu sendiri Pak Fredich jika tahu aku mengacaukan Tim Projek Harian, bisa-bisa aku dipindahkan ke bagian reservasi."

Aku menggeleng, meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa aku bisa menyelesaikan, lebih tepatnya menenangkan diri untuk terlihat sanggup menyelesaikan dua ratus lembar naskah yang sangat berantakan, tak seperti saat aku kuliah dulu, aku senang menulis karya tentang kasus pembunuhan membuatnya terlihat keren di depan para akademisi karena memenangkan penghargaan dari salah satu Profesor yang kusukai, maksudku menyukai cara berpikir dan mengajarnya, penghargaan itu hanya berupa senyuman yang terlihat tulus padaku ketika aku tak bisa menjelaskannya kepada banyak orang, bagiku dihargai satu orang saja itu sudah sangat lebih dari cukup.

Perjalananku menjadi seorang penyunting naskah di salah satu perusahaan entertain ternama di Selandia Baru sungguh tidaklah semenyenangkan itu. Aku ingat bagian dari pertama aku menulis _Curriculum Vitae_ku sendiri pada kolom kondisi kesehatan membuatku merinding malu. Tidak semua orang tahu, apakah aku bisu semenjak lahir atau karena terkejut melihat kematian seorang wanita di depanku, yang mereka pikirkan hanyalah aku tak layak diberikan pekerjaan semewah itu di perusahaan. Aku gagal empat kali, hingga pada suatu hari, penjelasan ini mungkin agak berlebihan, tapi aku benar-benar mengalaminya waktu itu, hujan sangat deras mengguyur Queenstown, tempat tinggal sementaraku di sana, dan aku sedang menyetir dalam keadaan sedikit mengantuk. Aku ingat itu pukul sepuluh pagi dan aku hampir menabrak seorang pria dengan setelan mahal berjongkok di garis penyebrangan. Saat aku berlarian mencoba menanyakan keadaannya, aku marah pada suaraku yang tak mau keluar sama sekali, hingga aku tarik dia dalam pelukan yang sama sekali tak membuat keadaan lebih baik. Dia mendorongku, marah-marah dengan berkacak pinggang, mengumpat ke arah mukaku dengan keras. Kejadian itu membuatku terlambat datang dalam wawancara, aku basah kuyup dan semua orang menatapku dengan aneh. Di sana aku melihat tiga orang duduk dengan angkuhnya, satu dengan kacamata yang kuyakini dia adalah seorang produser, yang di tengah lebih mirip ikan kembung dengan rambut diikat satu dan pipi tembamnya memerah, dan yang terakhir terlihat begitu modis tapi dengan melihatnya saja wanita itu pasti hobi mengejek.

"_Kau terlihat menyedihkan, Nona... Kyungsoo." _Seperti itu lah kira-kira dia melafalkan namaku, nama pemberian Kakekku ini menggangguku di Selandia Baru, mereka benar-benar memanggilku dengan So o, huruf O yang sengaja diperjelas. Aku ditanyai sekitar sembilan pertanyaan yang hanya bisa kujawab dengan sebuah papan putih dan spidol, mereka hampir menertawaiku, tapi aku urung berduka karena, hei ayolah aku sudah melakukannya empat kali. Mereka hampir sama sekali tidak memuji naskah dan portofolioku, padahal dalam kritik ketika tahap pertama, perusahaan mengirimiku hadiah karena mereka menganggapku jenius. Orang-orang payah.

Aku hampir lupa menceritakan bagian menariknya, ya mereka menerimaku karena tidak sengaja aku menjatuhkan beberapa lembar kertas basah, itu adalah naskah yang pernah kubuat ketika aku senggang semasa kuliah hukum dan naskah itu telah banyak diperbincangkan di media online, yang hampir juga diterbitkan untuk pembuatan film dokumenter di Korea Selatan. Mereka memohon padaku untuk memberikan naskah itu dan menjanjikanku sebuah posisi yang sangat kuinginkan, ya menjadi Penulis Naskah sebuah proyek film. Namun, ketika naskahku kuberikan dan film yang mereka buat sukses menempati posisi sepuluh besar Box Office, mereka hanya memberiku beberapa jumlah uang dan sebuah apartemen mewah di Queenstown, bukannya janji tentang posisi itu. Begitulah kira-kira jika aku mengingat bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan perkejaan itu.

"Kyungsoo, kau benar-benar akan melakukannya?"

_Tentu saja, Bodoh, kau pikir aku berani merusak kontrak itu? Uangnya tidak sedikit._

"Ya! Aku temanmu satu-satunya yang menggunakan bahasa korea di sini, sudahlah, aku dengar posisi Direktur Utama sedang kosong."

_Lalu? Kau mau?_

"Kau sudah bekerja di sini hampir lima tahun, coba kuingat, umurmu dua puluh delapan tahun, dan kau... kau masih saja tidak merubah posisimu di perusahaan ini!"

_Kecilkan suaramu, lalu, aku harus apa? Ini bukan perusahaanku sendiri, aku juga tidak mungkin menjadi direktur, Baekhyun Bodoh._

"Bagaimana ya cara memperbaiki sel otakmu? Coba lihat, aku baru bekerja tiga tahun di sini, dua kali menjadi Ketua Tim, bahkan gajiku naik setiap tiga bulan sekali, aku dipromosikan Pak Jung untuk menggantinya setelah pensiun nanti menjadi Sekretaris, kesukaanmu pada 'Hal Tabu' takkan memberimu gaji yang cukup."

_Aku mencintai pekerjaanku, Baekhyun, kau begitu karena aku yakin kau layak, aku melihat kinerja selalu memuaskan. Hey, ingat, menjadi sepertimu aku tidak bisa, karena itu perusahaan dengan baik hati menjadikanku penyunting selama ini. Aku bahagia._

"Apa itu soal suaramu?"

Aku hanya mengangguk tersenyum, sembari berdiri aku menepuk bahunya, mengambil selembar kertas _Post—It _menulis lagi, _Aku tidak apa-apa, ini bukanlah kutukan, kau tahu itu, 'kan? Haha._

Hari ini aku pulang lebih awal, biasanya aku hampir semalaman di kantor untuk mengejar waktu pembuatan naskah yang harus mencapai angka empat ratus lembar, aku mondar-mandir di parkiran karena sepertinya alarm mobilku lagi-lagi tidak berfungsi. Sepatu hakku sudah terkatuk-katuk membuat kebisingan memantul di sana, aku tak menyangka karena pagi tadi terlalu terburu-buru memarkir aku menempatkan mobilku di tempat parker VIP, tepat di sebelah mobil Direktur perusahaan. Sialnya lagi, di sana Direktur perusahaanku berdiri sambil mengobrol dengan seseorang yang ketika aku ingin berbalik mereka menatapku.

"Ah Nona Do, apa kau mau pulang?"

Aku hanya mengangguk malu, bagaimanapun Direktur perusahaanku sangatlah baik padaku, yang kudengar lagi, pria paruh baya itu sedang bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan kursinya dan menjadi satu-satunya pemilik perusahaan setelah perdebatan panjang dalam rangkaian panjang rapat umum pemegang saham yang sama sekali tidak kumengerti. Beliau telah menjabat tangaku setidaknya tiga kali, pertama ketika naskah milikku diterima, kedua ketika penghargaan sepuluh besar Box Office, dan sekarang yang ketiga.

"Kau menyetir, Nona Do?"

Dan beliau adalah orang yang pengertian, selalu memberikanku pertanyaan yang hanya bisa kujawab iya atau tidak tanpa perlu penjelasan lebih.

"Siapa dia, Dad? Hei, kau, kenapa kau hanya menggangguk dari tadi?"

Itu putra kesayangannya, aku membencinya.

"Richard, tenanglah, Daddy sudah banyak menjelaskan tentang Nona Do ini, ah iya, Nona Do, besok aku bisa minta tolong?"

Aku mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Anak pertamaku akan datang, dia baru kembali setelah tujuh tahun berpisah denganku. Dia mahir menggunakan bahasa korea, haha, dia akan mengunjungi perusahaan bersama Ibunya, mantan istriku. Jemputlah mereka di bandara, ya?"

Sial. Bagaimana bisa aku menjemput orang baru tanpa berbicara apapun pada mereka? Aku kebingungan, segera mencari kertas di tasku, menuliskan, _Anda yakin, Tuan? Tapi saya kan..._

"Ah aku melupakan itu, ajaklah satu orang di bagian penyunting, besok semua pekerjaan akan kuliburkan untuk kalian berdua."

Benar-benar Bos yang baik.

"Dia datang? Ah si keparat itu bahkan tak pernah menelfonmu selama ini Dad, dan sekarang apa? Daddy berencana untuk menjadikan dia Direktur?"

Berbeda dengan anak bungsunya itu, mulutnya sangat ingin ku jahit.

Ayah memanggilku setidaknya enam kali sore itu, janji untuk bertemu dengan Kakak Perempuanku yang sudah tiga bulan tak pernah kukunjungi karena kesibukan di kantor. Biasanya, kakakku juga mengunjungi apartemen, tapi semenjak dia mengandung anak keduanya, suaminya melarang untuk bepergian jauh. Aku di Queenstown dan dia di Auckland, sedangkan Ayah memilih tinggal sendiri di Matakana. Sebenarnya ini membuang-buang waktu, Ayah sudah berulang kali menolak untuk tinggal bersamaku di apartemen, dia berdalih udara Matakana lebih baik daripada si metropolitan Queenstown, dia harus menempuh sekitar seribu enam ratus kilometer untuk mencapai Queenstown dengan mobil tuanya. Ayahku adalah tukang dalih nomor satu di dunia, aku sudah mengiriminya mobil Mercedes tahun lalu, tapi tetap saja dia mengaku mobil tuanya adalah yang terbaik dan karena kakinya sudah tidak kuat menyetir dia meminta bantuan tetangganya jika ingin mengunjungi di Queenstown. Aku menjadi bergegas masuk mobil setelah menunggu Direktur perusahaanku menaiki mobilnya setelah menjabat tanganku untuk keempat kalinya.

Aku menepuk pundak Ayahku dua kali, dia hanya menatapku ragu, kemudian menegakkan badan tuanya dengan tongkat jalannya yang agak sedikit bengkok.

_Terima kasih, Paman sudah menjaga Ayah._

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Kyungsoo?"

Aku mengangkat jempolku sedikit menyentuh pipiku, pria yang baik sekali karena sudah mau menemani Ayahku semenjak aku harus pindah ke Queenstown untuk bekerja dan kakakku... aku tidak pernah mengharap juga dia akan menjaga Ayah setelah memiliki dua anak dan seorang suami yang juga harus dirawatnya.

"Penyeberangan kemarin terjadi sangat lambat, biasanya kami hanya mampir untuk minum kopi dan makan siang, kami sampai harus menginap karena itu."

_Ombak sedang tidak bersahabat, Paman, aku sudah memesan makanan, aku tidak sempat masak untuk hari ini. __Ah, tidurlah di kamar atas biar aku siapkan air hangat._

"Santailah, Nak, lain kali aku akan membawa Jeje ke sini."

Aku tertawa senang mendengarnya, Jeje adalah teman masa kecilku, kami sering berkemah bersama ketika aku masih berusia dua belas tahun, Ayah terkadang menemani kami, terkadang hanya ada Paman Poe, tetangga super baik Ayah. Aku segera menyiapkan air hangat di dua kamar mandi di kamar Ayah dan Paman Poe. Setidaknya meski hanya ada aku di sini, aku berusaha menjadi tuan rumah yang baik. Setelah membersihkan diri, kami makan malam dengan keadaan hening, sesekali Paman Poe bercerita perjalanan mereka yang penuh tantangan, mulai dari keterlambatan penyeberangan, tas Ayah yang sempat tertinggal di penginapan, dan saat melewati Hamilton, ada pohon besar yang tumbang karena hujan lebat. Aku mengangguk antusias dan sedikit prihatin. Hubunganku dengan Ayah sebenarnya baik-baik saja, tapi semenjak aku menjadi seperti ini Ayah berhenti juga berbicara padaku. Kami hampir seperti orang asing, hanya akan memeluk sebentar di momen tertentu, berbicara apa adanya, dan bahkan Ayah selama lima tahun ini tak pernah menelfonku untuk menanyakan kabar, dia hanya menelfonku ketika akan mengunjungiku saja. Aku tidak sedih dengan itu, aku juga tidak marah, aku mengerti tidak semua orang suka berkomunikasi, aku seorang penulis, jadi aku sudah paham bagaimana sebenarnya warna dari karakter manusia di dunia ini.

_Paman, besok aku ada pekerjaan sekitar tiga sampai empat jam. Aku akan bangun jam tujuh pagi, berangkat setelah sarapan jam delapan, kemudian pulang jam satu, mungkin sedikit terlambat. Aku juga sudah menyampaikan surat cutiku selama seminggu, Auckland ke sini tidak akan lama jadi biarkan aku yang menyetir. Semua hadiah Kakak sudah kusiapkan. Ayah belum bangun?_

"Dia mungkin kelelahan, akan Paman bangunkan satu jam lagi. Kau bekerja, Nak? Wah, padahal ini hari Sabtu."

_Hari minggu aku juga bekerja, Paman. : (_

"Kalau begitu, Paman akan mengajak Ayahmu ke Danau Moke."

_Ide bagus, Paman, tapi jangan terlalu lelah, gunakan kursi pijat itu selama satu jam, Paman sudah menyetir hampir seharian. Aku berangkat._

"Hati-hati, Kyungsoo, terima kasih sarapannya."

Aku melambaikan jari-jariku yang nampak kering di mataku. Aku memang terlalu bekerja keras. Hari ini sesuai permintaan Bosku yang baik itu, aku akan mengunjungi Baekhyun dulu dan mencari cara agar dia mau menemaniku pagi ini. Biasanya jam kantor dimulai setengah sepuluh di hari Sabtu, sedangkan ini masih pukul delapan kurang lima belas menit. Kebiasaanku mengacau apartemennya di pagi hari. Setelah menyetir selama dua puluh menit, aku menekan bel apartemen Baekhyun berkali-kali, namun perempuan itu belum juga membukakan pintu untukku. Sial, aku bisa terlambat. Baekhyun, ayolah, aku tidak bisa berteriak.

Aku hampir putus asa, ini sudah melewati pukul delapan, sedangkan untuk mencapai bandara aku harus melewati dua taman kota dan setidaknya ada empat belas lampu merah. _Kubunuh kau, Baekhyun!_

"Ya! Kyungsoo! Kenapa pergi?"

Sialan, sialan. Aku ingin sekali mengeluarkan suara keras untuk memakinya.

_Kau sudah mandi, 'kan? Pakai make upku di mobil, kita harus bergegas._

"Ya! Berhenti menarikku, aku tidak bisa melihat kertasnya dengan baik!"

_Kau sudah mandi, 'kan? Pakai make upku di mobil, kita harus bergegas._

"Tapi.. ya, aku masih mengenakan sandal rumah!"

_Baek, aku tidak punya waktu banyak, ini adalah misi penting._

"Kau selalu mengacaukan Sabtu pagiku, Kyungsoo! Apa lagi? Kau disuruh mencetak berapa puluh ribu lagi? Atau kau harus memesan kain hitam berapa meter lagi? Ayo lah, kau bisa menolaknya, 'kan? Kau itu penyunting naskah! Bukan tim dekorasi!"

_Ada dua orang penting yang harus kita jemput, pertama, anak pertama direktur, kedua adalah mantan istrinya. Kau tahu,'kan? Ini bisa gawat kalau kita sampai telat!_

"Tunggu dulu, anak pertama direktur? Orang korea itu?"

Aku mengangguk dan sedikit tenang karena Baekhyun sedikit terprovokasi.

"Wah, ini _jackpot_! Kudengar, dia sangat tampan, Kyungsoo."

_Tampan? __Bukannya anak pertama direktur perempuan?_

"Hah? Yang benar saja, kau dengar dari mana? Apa selama ini aku salah informasi?"

Aku sedikit terkekeh tak bersuara, membohongi Baekhyun adalah hal yang paling kusuka. Dia benar, anak pertama direktur sangatlah tampan, anak bungsunya juga tampan, tapi kuharap sikap kasarnya tidaklah sama. Baiklah, aku akan melewati hari yang baik kali ini.

Kami menunggu sekitar setengah jam, Bakehyun sibuk menata wajahnya yang terlihat sebal dan aku sedang membaca berita online tentang pembantaian di Auckland tempo hari. Aku sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan kakakku dan keluarganya, lokasi kejadiannya sangatlah dekat dengan komplek perumahan kakakku. Aku sesekali mengecek jam tangan dan kemudian nomor direkturku mengirim pesan.

**Direktur Neptune Ent.**

**Selamat pagi, Nona Do. Penerbangan putraku mengalami delay satu jam dan mereka hampir mendarat di bandara, mungkin sepuluh sampai lima belas menit lagi. Terima kasih sudah membantuku, Nona Do.**

Kyungsoo sebenarnya muak, tapi kebaikan hati direkturnya patut dia balas. Setelah mengetikkan beberapa ucapan untuk membalas pesan, ponselnya bordering dan dia terkejut.

_Baekhyun, tolong angkat._

"Apa mereka sudah sampai?"

_Angkat dulu._

Aku menunggu Baekhyun yang sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang, suara itu suara seorang perempuan dengan aksen Seoul yang sangat kental. Baekhyun mengatakan padaku bahwa yang berbicara tadi adalah sekretaris dari mantan istri direktur kami, kami segera berlarian menuju mereka yang katanya sudah mendorong seluruh koper yang mereka bawa.

"Halo, apakah Anda _Jung Miso_?"

Perempuan itu nampak tidak bersahabat, menjabat tanganku kemudian Baekhyun, "Beruntung kalian tidak terlambat, _Sajangnim _dan Tuan—"

"Oh, Halo, apa kalian yang menunggu kami dari Neptune?"

Keibuan, cantik, langsing, dan nampak hangat.

"Halo, Nyonya, ah, bukan, _Sajangnim_."

"Panggil aku sesuka kalian, dan kalian…. Yang mana Nona Do Kyungsoo?"

"Saya Byun Baekhyun, saya Ketua Tim untuk proyek Winter Film Festival nanti, dan ini rekan saya Do Kyungsoo, kepala penyunting naskah di Neptune."

"Kalian cantik, sebelum ke hotel, aku ingin makan sesuatu."

"_Sajangnim, _ingin makan apa? Biar saya antar, dan kalian berdua bawa barang-barang ini ke hotel, oke?"

Perempuan brengsek.

"Tidak, tidak, Nona Jung, kau pergilah dulu ke hotel, nanti malam kau akan sangat sibuk, istirahatlah sebentar."

"Tapi, _Sajangnim…._"

Aku terpaku ketika akan berbalik mengambil dorongan koper-koper di sampingku. Seorang pria, biar kutebak, mungkin umurnya dua puluh sembilan atau lebih dari itu. Aku melirik Baekhyun yang menyenggolku kegirangan, aku tahu ini akan terjadi, dia berbisik.

"Kau bilang, dia cantik, kau bohong padaku, ya?"

Aku hanya nyengir dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang tertunda.

"Nona Do, tunggu, biar Nona Jung yang membawanya. Aku ingin kalian merekomendasikan makanan enak di Queenstown. Ah perkenalkan ini, putraku."

Dia memberikanku tangannya yang kulihat sangat tegas, banyak urat yang muncul di sana.

"Halo, aku Kim Jongin."

Dia melihat mataku dan tersenyum. Kami saling berjabat tangan.

"_Aku Do Kyungsoo._" Ucapku tak bersuara.

***kaisoo***

_**Bersambung…**_

Helohelohelo… apa ini? HaHaHa

**REVIEWS, FAV, AND FOLLOW JUSEYO :***


	2. Chapter 2

**AKU DAN **_**PLOT TWIST**_**!**

Aku merah padam semakin menjadi ketika pria itu memandangiku terus menerus. Aku hanya memalingkan pandanganku ke arah piringku yang masih menyisakan satu suapan makanan penutup. Dan sebenarnya aku tertarik padanya karena siapa yang akan menolak pria tampan di seberangmu sedang menatap seluruh wajahmu dengan cukup intens.

Aku mendengarnya berbicara pada ibunya dengan memohon sedikit waktu untuk berkeliaran di Queenlands lebih lama. Dia harus memberi tahu juga bahwa jika memang kunjungan ini tentang rencana Ayahnya menjadikannya seorang pimpinan tunggal di perusahaan Neptune Ent., pria itu menolak tegas, begitulah yang kudengar sambil menatap keduanya serius.

"_Eomma_ datang ke sini bukan dengan tujuan itu, jika kau memang tidak menginginkannya tak masalah, toh kau seorang presdir di perusahaanmu sendiri, 'kan?"

"Cara menolaknya?"

"Ayo lah, Nak, kau sudah hampir tiga puluh tahun, menikahlah sesegera mungkin."

"Jadi, _Eomma _sudah tahu rencana Ayah kali ini bukan hanya tentang pensiun?"

"Astaga, aku keceplosan."

Aku sedikit heran, kronik sebuah keluarga kolongmerat yang rumit. Apalagi keduanya sudah bercerai dan sedikit sulit ketika hanya memiliki anak tunggal. Aku tidak terlalu mengenal sosok direktur, tapi yang kuyakini direktur adalah seorang Ayah yang baik, meski desas-desus tentang perceraian dengan istri pertamanya cukup mengesankan. _See? _Menghamili sekretarisnya ketika mereka harus terpisah karena karir. Alur ini sungguh membuatku ingin tersenyum, biasanya si suami akan meminta maaf sambil berlutut, tapi nyatanya direktur lebih memilih menikahi sekretarisnya. Desas-desus penting yang membuat kantor terus membicarakannya.

"Kau tak perlu bersedih, Anakku. Aku telah mengatur semuanya, _Appa_mu benar-benar memilih perempuan yang kualitasnya super."

"Super? _Eomma _pikir itu seperti sepatu? Aku sudah hampir tiga puluh tahun, jangan bercanda dengan perjodohan." Seru Jongin dengan sedikit melempar garpunya, mengulangi, "_Eomma _harus ingat ini_, _**aku hampir tiga puluh tahun**, OKE?"

Aku hampir terbahak mendengar itu. Aku segera membuang muka ketika Jongin melihatku tersenyum dan segera meminum segelas air putih untuk menghilangkan kegugupanku yang dengan bodohnya hampir menertawakannya.

Baekhyun yang berada di sebelahku mengirimiku pesan yang membuatku tak bisa lagi berkonsentrasi dengan obrolan mereka selanjutnya.

_Kyung, ini tidak benar, mereka benar-benar aneh. Dan kenapa pria setampan dan sekaya dia belum juga menikah? Padahal aku yakin banyak yang memujanya._

Aku membalasnya sedikit cepat.

_Dia gay._

"_MWO_?"

Baekhyung berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga, membuatnya malu karena tidak hanya Jongin dan Ibunya yang memandangnya terkejut, tapi juga tamu-tamu lain.

"_I'm sorry for the louds."_

_Ya! Kau sembarangan saja! Untung kita hanya bertukar pesan di sini! Aku tidak mau membaca balasanmu lagi! Aku tidak mau jadi temanmu lagi!_

Aku menatap Baekhyun memelas sambil tersenyum sedikit memaksa untuk meminta maaf. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang menjadi alasan pria setampan Jongin belum juga menikah, untuk mengatakan bahwa dia _gay, _ayolah aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda seperti para pria yang menari di vidio klip Sam Smith yang baru. Aku juga tidak mau menghakimi siapapun, mungkin alasannya adalah dia mau fokus ke karirnya dan hei siapa yang peduli?

Seorang pengawas restoran mengantar kami ke mobil, Baekhyun menyetir dan aku berada di sampingnya terus memandangi keadaan langit yang hampir sepenuhnya mendung. Baekhyun bersenandung dengan merdu menyanyikan lagu penyanyi kesukaanku, Monica Michael, ah lagu yang dinyanyikan Baekhyun itu mengingatkanku pada kakak perempuanku yang juga sangat hobi menyanyi. Dia selalu bercerita bagaimana dulu masa kecilnya sangat menyenangkan bersama ibu, ya dia sedikit terganggu denganku bertahun-tahun karena ibu meninggal saat aku lahir. Kehidupan yang kupercaya hanya mengatakan dua hal padaku, tentang Kelahiran dan Kematian, siapa sangka kematian ibuku terjadi karena menggantikan kelahiranku? Malangnya, aku harus menerima kenyataan aku tak bisa bicara saat kematian orang lain membuatku demam tinggi, membuatku… kehilangan suaraku bahkan sampai aku di umur ini. Yang membuatku muak adalah aku tidak bisu, tapi semua orang menyebutku bisu, menurutku itu merendahkanku. Tentang mimpiku menjadi seorang pengacarapun tak bisa kucapai, dan siapa yang peduli sekarang? Aku sudah dua—puluh delapan tahun, aku sudah cukup lelah mencari uang. Jika dan seandainya saja aku tak melihat kematian orang itu…. Mungkin aku juga bisa bersenandung bersama Baekhyung sekarang.

Perkiraanku meleset, setelah mengirimi Paman Poe pesan karena tidak bisa pulang siang hari, aku menatap Baekhyun memelas untuk segera berpamitan.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, Nona Do. Ini tugas kita berdua, aku tidak mungkin mengerjakannya sendirian."

_Kumohon Baekhyun, Ayahku datang, aku harus ke Auckland nanti sore. : (_

"Ada apa, Nona Byun?"

"Eh.. maaf _Sajangnim_."

"Apa kalian lelah menemani kami jalan-jalan hari ini?"

"_Animida_, bukan begitu, _Sajangnim_. Ayah Kyungsoo datang ke Queenlands untuk menjemputnya pergi ke Auckland nanti sore.. jadi..eh.."

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku dari tadi? Baiklah, ayo kita kembali ke hotel, sepertinya aku juga butuh tiduran."

Nyonya Kim tersenyum lembut, aku mampu melihatnya, namun hatiku mencelos tidak enak karena tidak bisa menyampaikannya secara langsung dan malah Baekhyun yang menyampaikannya.

"Nona Do, kenapa dari awal kita bertemu kau tak berbicara sedikitpun?"

Itu suara Jongin, pria itu duduk di belakangku. Aku menoleh ke arah Baekhyun untuk membantuku menjelaskan.

"Ah... itu, Nona Do ini... ah bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya? Dia tidak bisa bicara, Tuan Kim. Jadi.. ya…"

"Tidak bisa bicara? Kau bisu?"

Aku mendengar Jongin meringis karena ibunya memukul pahanya keras. Lagi-lagi aku harus menerima sebutan itu lagi tanpa bisa menyuarakan amarahku. Aku hanya menghela napas dan memilih menulis sesuatu.

_Maaf Tuan Kim jika membuat Anda tidak nyaman._

Aku menyerahkannya sedikit susah payah, dia menerima kertas itu dan menjawab, "Kau menyindirku? Oke, aku minta maaf, mungkin terdengar kasar, tapi biasanya juga orang-orang akan menyebutnya begitu."

Aku diam menyetujui itu, tapi tetap saja itu adalah hal yang tidak sopan apalagi menganggapku seperti orang cacat. Hei, aku hanya tidak bisa bicara.

Pantulan cahaya yang menyilaukan dari mobil membuat mataku agak sakit. Siapa sangka Queenlands yang indah ini mengalami kemacetan dan pemberitaan di radio berseru bahwa di beberapa titik sedang lumpuh total karena badai. Untuk mencapai hotel aku dan Baekhyun bergantian menyetir, ini sudah berlalu hampir empat jam, dan aku mendengar Baekhyun berbicara pada Paman Poe untuk meminta maaf karena keterlambatanku. Lagi pula, tidak akan bisa menyeberang ke Auckland saat ini karena badai benar-benar terjadi.

"Apa di sini sering badai?"

"Ini sedang musim hujan, _Sajangnim_, wajar ada badai."

"Apa ini akan lama?"

"Masih sekitar dua kilometer lagi, Tuan, mungkin Kyungsoo akan mengambil jalan pintas."

Aku mengangguk dan mendengar Nyonya Kim mengomel pada ponselnya.

"Aku tahu kau sibuk, Direktur Kim, putramu datang, kau malah lebih mementingkan berkas-berkas kantor. Dan lagi, kenapa kau mengirim karyawan perempuanmu? Mereka harus menyetir sejauh dan selama ini. Ada badai! Lain kali kirim karyawan priamu! _Aish!_"

Setibanya di hotel, aku membungkuk dan harus benar-benar kembali. Ini sudah melewati pukul sembilan malam, tapi Nyonya Kim benar-benar menahan kami. Baekhyun yang juga kebingungan menyenggolku, berbisik, "Kyung, mungkin kau bisa tinggal di sini, tapi orang tuaku akan memakiku karena hari ini ada acara makan malam dengan koleganya."

Sebelum mampu menahan tangannya, dia berbicara dengan sopan kepada Nyonya Kim.

"Maafkan saya, Nyonya Kim, saya harus pergi karena saya ada janji keluarga. Saya mohon maaf sekali tidak bisa mengantar anda dan Tuan Kim ke dalam."

"Ah, bagaimana ya? Aku harus memastikan kalian makan malam dulu setelah menyetir begitu lama."

Jongin menunggu dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti. Dia menatapku sebentar, lalu menatap Baekhyun, seperti mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Maafkan saya, Nyonya."

"Sudahlah, _Eomma_. Jangan memaksanya begitu, kau boleh pulang, Nona Byun. Biar kupanggilkan taksi."

Aku tahu Baekhyun menahan teriakan girangnya. Dia menggigit bibir sambil melompat aneh ke arahku, berbisik lagi, "Dia _gantleman_. Jangan berani-berani menyebutnya _gay _lagi."

Taksi itu datang dan aku yang cukup kelelahan hanya bisa mengangguk ketika Nyonya Kim menggandengku ke meja makan restoran hotel super mewah itu. Aku melihat beberapa karyawan hotel membungkuk ke arah Nyonya Kim, lalu ke Jongin. Itu seperti pemberian hormat, sementara bibir-bibir mereka seperti dihisap di antara gusi-gusi yang sudah tidak bergigi lagi. Tak bisa kupastikan apakah dengan sikap itu mereka memberi hormat atau ingin menunjukkan kerja keras mereka atau entahlah.

"Hotel ini milik Kakeknya Jongin, ayah mertuaku, dulu sebelum bercerai kami sering makan di restoran ini."

Astaga Nyonya Kim, anda begitu membuatku tak nyaman dengan sikap seperti itu dan itu membuatku mau tidak mau tersenyum canggung.

"Makanlah dengan _enjoy_, oke? Ah Nona Do kau cantik sekali."

Aku makin tidak mengerti mengapa sekarang Nyonya Kim memuji wajah biasa ini? Aku kembali tersenyum canggung dan melafalkan terima kasih tanpa suara.

"Aku akan ke kamarku, makanlah dengan Jongin, aku sedikit migren."

Aku berdiri hendak menahan Nyonya Kim, tapi Jongin menahan tanganku terlebih dahulu.

"Biarkan saja, _Eomma _butuh istirahat, dia pasti benar-benar sakit kepala."

Aku kembali duduk berhadapan dengan Jongin, oh ayolah, lagi-lagi ini membuatku tak nyaman, pakaianku? Oh Ya Tuhan, aku seperti seorang penjaga meja depan pasaraya dan Kim Jongin, pria itu dengan setelan jas berwarna merah pekat, rambut yang semenjak pagi tadi terlihat tidak berantakan sama sekali, jangan lupa jam tangan mahal di tangan kanannya, kenapa dari semua bagian tubuhnya aku paling menyukai tangannya yang _sexy _itu? Oh Kyungsoo, sadarlah.

"Kau memandangiku? Ada yang salah?"

Aku segera menunduk ke piringku, meja sialan, kenapa meja ini hanya ada makanan, pergi ke aman semua bunga atau hiasan mejanya?

"Aku tidak terlalu suka meja yang ada bunga atau lilin di tengah. Itu mengganggu."

_Wait, _bagaimana dia bisa tahu aku menanyakan itu?

"Nona Do, berapa usiamu?"

Aku memandangnya terkejut, dia pria yang... aneh. Padahal ketika aku berjabat tangan dengannya pagi tadi kukira dia adalah pria yang supel dan humoris. Ternyata tidak sama sekali, dia cenderung berwajah pelit ekspresi, padahal lagi senyumannya manis.

"Nona Do?"

Ah aku lupa menjawab pertanyaan itu, dengan merogoh kertas dari tasku aku menuliskan.

_Usiaku dua puluh delapan, Tuan Kim._

Dia mengangguk, bertanya lagi, "Kau tinggal sendiri? Di mana?"

_Aku tinggal di apartemen sekitar tiga puluh menit dari perusahaan dan iya aku tinggal sendiri._

"Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja?"

_Enam tahun, Tuan._

"Berapa bersaudara? Apa kau pernah ke Korea atau tinggal di sana?"

Apa-apaan ini? Aku seperti sedang melakukan wawancara. Aku melanjutkan menulis, _Aku memiliki satu kakak perempuan, aku pernah tinggal di Korea saat aku masih bayi sampai usiaku enam belas tahun dan sisanya kuhabiskan di sini._

Aku melihatnya mengunyah daging dengan elegan, mengagumi cara dia menawariku beberapa salad untuk kukunyah bersamaan dengan daging mahal itu.

"Besok aku akan kembali ke Korea, kuharap kau mau menemaniku ke acara konyol Ayah."

Dia melihatku menganga, siapa yang tidak terkejut ketika ada yang menyebut rapat umum pemegang saham adalah hal konyol? Sejenak dia berdeham meminum airnya dengan tegukan pelan, seakan-akan dia ingin menyiramku saat itu juga.

"Kau selalu membuatku salah tingkah, Nona Do, padahal kau tak bicara apapun padaku."

Apa lagi ini?

Beberapa menit kemudian aku melihat sekitar lima sampai enam orang wanita menghampiri Jongin dengan menunduk malu, satu kecentilan, dua menatapnya kegirangan, dan selebihnya bergairah untuk melahap pria itu. Wah pakaian mereka juga benar-benar berkilauan, mataku sakit sampai ke hati.

"Mereka adalah orang-orang yang akan dijodohkan Ayah kepadaku. Aku sebenarnya harus makan malam dengan mereka saat ini, tapi mereka terlambat dan aku sudah kenyang. Itulah kenapa aku menyebut acara besok pagi adalah acara konyol. Oke?"

Aku melihat Jongin berdiri dari kursinya memandangi satu per satu para wanita itu.

"Aku Kim Jongin, untuk memberi hormat karena kalian adalah anak dari rekan kerja Ayahku, maafkan aku, tapi aku sangat membenci wanita berlebihan."

Kim Jongin, dia benar-benar pria yang aneh. Dia meninggalkan kursinya dan aku segera mengejarnya tanpa takut. Aku menahan lengannya yang terasa keras saat aku mencengkramnya.

"Ada yang mau kau katakan, Nona Do?"

_Tuan Kim, anda tidak bisa seperti ini._

"Kau cukup lihai, jangan membuatku muak, oke? Pertama, kau adalah kiriman ayahku, aku beruntung tadi pagi _eomma _mengajak kita keliling Queenlands ah dan badai itu. Aku sedikit bersyukur ada badai, itu mengurangi waktuku untuk menemui bedebah seperti mereka. Laporkan itu pada Ayah."

Aku mencengkramnya sekali lagi untuk menahannya lebih lama.

_Tuan, aku bisa jelaskan, oke kau muak, tapi ini demi kebaikanmu dan direktur._

"Ah, kedua, kau mengatai aku _gay_, 'kan? _Majayo_, Kyungsoo—_ssi, _aku seorang _gay_. Tak perlu terkejut begitu… ada lagi yang kau ketahui tentangku dari mulut Ayah?"

Astaga, bagaimana bisa dia tahu semua yang direncanakan direktur? Sialnya lagi, kapan dia membaca pesan teksku dengan Baekhyun? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Kau… biar kuberi saran sedikit, jika kau memang ingin membuatnya berhasil, jangan memandangku jijik. Kau juga sama memiliki kekurangan, bukan?"

Dia menghempas tanganku sangat kasar, aku hampir terjatuh dibuatnya.

"Aku juga bisa meniduri wanita, kau tahu? Jika kau! Jika kau sekali lagi menunjukkan ekspresi jijikmu itu, aku benar-benar akan melakukannya padamu."

Tunggu dulu, sejak kapan aku memandanginya dengan begitu? Yang kulakukan selama ini adalah memuji ketampanannya. Dia gila atau bagaimana sih? Ya Tuhan, lenganku sakit.

Ketika Jongin akan melangkah, dia melihat Ayahnya memandangnya marah. Aku sangat paham bagaimana ekspresi direktur ketika menahan marah, itu sering terjadi jika setiap proyek filmnya berantakan. Aku sudah melaluinya enam tahun dan ini seperti lebih parah dari biasanya. Aku menaruh perhatian pada Jongin yang tertawa kesal, dari nadanya sangat terlihat jelas. Satu dua menit kemudian direktur menamparnya sangat keras.

"Kau gila?! Bicara sekeras itu di hotel ini?!"

"_wae?! _Kau malu punya anak sepertiku? Kenapa tidak kau tunjukkan saja sekalian alasanmu menjodoh-jodohkanku dan oh, lihat putra kesayanganmu itu, jadikan dia berguna daripada terus mencampuri hidupku!"

"KIM JONGIN!"

Sekali lagi, direktur menampar Jongin, aku sedikit mundur takut-takut, ah situasi ini sungguh tidak membuatku nyaman.

"Ayah pikir aku akan menuruti semua maumu? Aku sudah tidak memiliki Ayah semenjak si keparat itu lahir dan lagi.. ah, yang membuatku seperti adalah kau! Apa kau tidak mengerti, Ayah?"

"Ikut Ayah ke atas sekarang!"

"Aku tetap menolak, jangan memperkeruh keadaan, _Eomma _sedang sakit kepala. Aku datang ke sini untuk mengatakan semua itu!"

"Jika kau seperti ini, aku benar-benar akan memaksamu!"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku mencintainya! Jangan berani-beraninya Ayah melukainya lagi atau aku akan menghancurkan perusahaanmu."

"Jongin! Aku akan membunuh pria brengsek itu! Kau!"

"Jika Ayah berani menyentuhnya, aku akan membuat Ayah hancur!"

Aku kebingungan ketika Jongin hendak pergi sekali lagi, ah pria ini benar-benar memberikau _plot twist _yang mendebarkan, aku tidak akan memujinya lagi. Aku memberanikan diri untuk menahan lengannya lagi.

"Kau! Menyingkir dariku!"

_Tuan.._ ah sial, aku tidak punya waktu untuk menulis.

"Kim Jongin, jika kau ingin menemui pria itu, Ayah sudah pastikan dia tidak akan lagi bisa kau temui."

Jongin memandang Ayahnya sengit, tiba-tiba saja restoran itu sangat sepi dan beberapa pelanggan benar-benar menghilang. Kecuali, enam orang wanita tadi.

"Ayah sudah mengusirnya dari Korea, kau takkan bisa menemuinya lagi!"

Jongin hampir memukul Ayahnya sendiri jika aku tidak menahan tubuhnya. Oh astaga kenapa aku sekarang jadi melindungi direktur, kenapa harus aku?

"Lepaskan aku wanita sialan!"

Sial, dia memakiku. Sialan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?!"

Teriakan itu menggelegar di seluruh ruangan dan aku gemetar mendengarnya.

"Kau harus normal! Aku tidak mau kau membuat malu keluargamu!"

"Membuat malu ya? Apa dengan menghamili wanita lain selain istrimu itu tidak memalukan?"

"KIM JONGIN, jaga ucapanmu!"

"Baik, oke, jika itu maumu!" teriak Jongin, dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya sangat erat, aku berontak tapi percuma saja.

"Aku akan membuatnya hamil untuk tidak dianggap memalukan, kau puas?"

Apa? Dia mau apa? Astaga, direktur tolong aku, siapapun tolong aku. Jongin membawaku di gendongannya. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa berontak, yang kudengar hanyalah direktur memanggil Jongin dengan keras dan beberapa pria menahan Jongin.

"Minggir atau aku benar-benar akan menidurinya di sini!"

Ya Tuhan... tolong aku... jika... jika situasi ini bisa kutukar dengan kematianku, aku rela, daripada aku harus benar-benar hamil anaknya. Siapapun tolong aku.

Semua berlangsung dengan cepat, ini tidak sesuai dengan rencanaku. Ah sial, seharusnya aku pulang bersama Baekhyun tadi. Jongin menggebrak pintu kamar hotel, dia benar-benar seperti penjahat berdarah dingin. Suaranya sangat rendah, menusuk mataku, wajahku, hatiku. Aku benar-benar ketakutan, dia melempar jas merah pekatnya yang sudah kupuji habis-habisan tadi setelah membangtingku di ranjang besar. Kesempatanku untuk kabur sudah tidak ada lagi, ketika aku mencoba membuka pintu, pintu itu sama sekali tak bisa dibuka. Aku merasakan tubuhku terangkat sekali lagi, Jongin mendorongku ke ranjang dan menindihku tergesa-gesa.

Dia meluapkan emosinya lewat ciumannya di leherku, sialan, bahkan untuk berteriak saja aku tak bisa. Dia mengangkatku berdiri, mencium seluruh wajahku tanpa berhenti, aku mencoba mendorongnya saat dia sedikit kehilangan kontrol terhadap dirinya.

Aku menamparnya sekeras mungkin. Jika suaraku keluar, aku benar-benar ingin memakinya.

"Bukankah ini yang kalian inginkan?! Kenapa kau menamparku?!"

Dia mendorongku lagi dan saat itu aku hanya bisa menangis.

Ini seperti saat aku melihat kematian orang lain di sampingku, begitu menyesakkan, begitu menyedihkan. Jika aku tertidur karena kehilangan akal dan tenagaku, kuharap esok pagi aku ingin semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Aku tengah tertidur dalam sebuah rangkaian alur buruk mimpi ini. Aku... ah sial, Jongin...

_***** Le Soupir (Missing) *****_

HALOHAAAAAAAAAAAAA semuanyah muah muah, yok FF absurd De kembali menyapa wehahahahah.

Okey siapa yang penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Jongin ke Kyungsoo? HAHAHAHAAH

Btw mulai chapter 03 nanti POV nya bakal dari AUTHOR POV yaaaaaa…. Karna ternyata De harus menjelaskan beberapa bagian yang tidak bisa dijelaskan lewat POV orang pertama. Jadi ya jadi... ya begitu deh.

**FAV, REVIEWS, AND FOLLOW YAAAAA READERSNIM TERCINTAH!**

**MAMPIR KE FF DE YANG LAIN BOLEH LAH YAA…** : )

**Debby Jongong, 2019.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DIA BUKANLAH PRIA BAIK, DIA PRIA RAPUH**

Matahari nyaris tergelincir saat Kyungsoo menggelung badan setelah kesakitan semalaman. Di sana Jongin duduk bertelanjang dada dan hanya ada handuk besar menutupi area bawahnya. Dia meneguk pelan sampanye yang membuatnya memutuskan hal tergila dalam hidupnya. Semakin dia mengingat bagaimana dia menikmati tubuh seorang wanita semalam, itu sensasi baru, namun melakukannya dengan seorang pria pun dia tidak pernah, sehingga reaksi ini tak dapat dia bandingkan, kecuali bagian ciuman itu. Jongin bukanlah seorang melankolis yang akan menyesali setiap kesalahannya, ini Selandia Baru, bahkan Korea Selatanpun tidak begitu menganut paham orang timur yang menjunjung tinggi kehormatan. Dia sedikit menyalang menatap wanita itu yang sedang merintih ketika terbangun dari mimpi buruknya mungkin.

Jongin memutuskan mendekat membawa segelas air putih untuk Kyungsoo minum. Tatapan marah itu, Jongin tidak menyukainya, bahkan Kyungsoo baru saja membuka matanya.

"Minumlah."

Kyungsoo mengambil gelas itu dan menyiram wajah tampan Jongin tanpa mampu berteriak memaki pria brengsek itu. Dia telah kehilangan hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya, hanya dalam semalam, semalam yang begitu menjijikkan baginya.

"Kau akan menyesal melakukan ini padaku." Sahut Jongin tenang tanpa membersihkan air di wajahnya.

"Kau sudah dua puluh delapan tahun, bercinta dengan seorang pria asing bukanlah hal yang harus kau sesali."

Tangan Kyungsoo sedikit lagi berhasil menyentuh pipi Jongin untuk ditamparnya. Namun, Jongin telah mencengkram rahang Kyungsoo sangat keras dan saat itulah dia mampu melihat bagaimana air mata wanita itu mengalir lagi. Jongin cukup mengerti untuk tidak menjadi pria brengsek di matanya dua kali. Dia membawa Kyungsoo ke kamar mandi, meski wanita itu telah memukul seluruh badannya, namun sebelum Jongin dapat pergi dari sana dia setidaknya harus mengurus wanita ini.

"Jika kau hamil karena ini aku akan menikahimu."

Kyungsoo hanya diam tak mendengarkan Jongin yang sedang menyisir rambut panjangnya setelah memandikannya cukup sadis. Mereka hampir melakukannya lagi dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo memaki dirinya merasa hina karena tergoda dengan cumbuan pria itu.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Nona Do."

Mata mereka bertemu ketika Jongin memilih mendongak ke pantulan cermin. Mereka saling menatap cukup lama, perasaan aneh, muak, dan kemarahan Kyungsoo mampu Jongin baca dari tatapan itu. Memilih untuk menyelesaikan kegiatan menyisir itu sambil berdeham.

"Aku anggap kau setuju dengan itu, tapi jangan menuntut apapun padaku, terutama soal perasaan dan orientasi sexku masih sama. Kau akan menjadi istriku untuk membuat Ayah berhenti mengganggu kehidupanku."

Kyungsoo membongkar tasnya mencari kertas dan pena untuk membalas perkataan Jongin.

_Jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku. __Aku tidak akan menikah dengan pria brengsek sepertimu._

"Bukankah kau merasa beruntung? Kau bisa dapatkan pekerjaan lebih baik dengan gaji lebih tinggi, bonusnya kau punya suami yang kaya raya dan tampan sepertiku. Kau hanya perlu menikah denganku untuk mendapatkan semua itu."

Kyungsoo meremat pena yang dipegangnya. Merasa kesal dengan perkataan pria brengsek itu, sungguh tak punya rasa bersalah dan malah menyombongkan diri. Kyungsoo memang mengakui ketampanan Jongin, namun untuk mulut beringasnya, Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin menyumpalnya dengan kaos kaki yang bau.

Ponselnya berdering, Kyungsoo kebingungan untuk melakukan apa selanjutnya, itu panggilan dari Ayahnya dan sekarang Kyungsoo masih duduk di kamar hotel bersama pria yang telah menidurinya semalam.

"Kyungsoo." Itu suara Paman Poe terdengar tergas-gesa.

"Dengarkan Paman, sepertinya kau sibuk. Hari ini Ayahmu memaksa Paman untuk berangkat lebih dulu ke Auckland karena kakakmu sudah menyiapkan makanan dan beberapa kerabat datang. Katanya kau bisa menyusul jika memang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu."

Kyungsoo hanya mendengarkan, panggilan itu belum terputus, dia telah melalui hari yang sangat buruk dan sekarang bahkan untuk berbicara dengan Ayahnya saja Ayahnya menghindarinya. Kyungsoo merasa sedih dengan hal itu, ingin sekali dia menjelaskan keadaan kacaunya sekarang, _Ayah, jika memang kau masih tidak ingin bicara padaku, setidaknya dengarkan aku, aku ingin mati saja. _

Dari arah ranjang, Jongin memerhatikan interaksi Kyungsoo dengan ponselnya. Dari cermin itu dia mampu tahu Kyungsoo merubah raut wajahnya dari sebelumnya. Dia nampak seperti orang yang sedang putus asa. Pria itu mendekati Kyungsoo, merebut ponsel yang masih terhubung dengan panggilan itu.

"Halo?"

"_Oh, siapa kau? Apa aku salah menelfon?"_

"Tidak, tidak, Paman. Ini benar ponsel Kyungsoo—" perkataan Jongin terhenti ketika Kyungsoo berdiri dan merebut ponsel itu. Jongin mendorong Kyungsoo rapat ke dinding, menahan wanita itu dengan tangan kirinya, melanjutkan, "Aku kekasihnya, Paman."

"_Oh—Oh, maafkan aku, apa Kyungsoo bersamamu?"_ tanya Paman Poe yang sedang terkejut dengan jawaban itu. Namun, dia memahami, Kyungsoo sudah dewasa, berkencan bukanlah hal yang harus dituntut penjelasan.

"Iya, dia sedang menatapku sekarang. Dia tidak bisa berbicara denganmu karena kami sedang marahan, Paman."

"_Sampaikan ke Kyungsoo, ya? Aku akan berangkat sekarang dengan Ayahnya ke Auckland."_

Jongin berpikir sedikit, ternyata yang berbicara dengannya bukan Ayah wanita itu. Dia sedikit bergetar ketika Kyungsoo menggigit jari tangannya dan mencoba merebut ponsel itu lagi. Tentu saja, hal itu tidak membuat Jongin berhenti berbicara dengan Paman Poe.

"Paman, sebenarnya aku dan Kyungsoo semalam—"

"_Ya, kenapa Anak Muda?"_

"Aku memaksa ponakanmu bercinta denganku semalam."

"_Astaga.. Do Kyungsan.. __tunggu dulu… Apa yang kau katakan?!"_

Kyungsoo terkejut dengan suara Ayahnya yang menggelegar ketika ponsel itu telah berhasil dia rebut. Kyungsoo ingin sekali berteriak memaki Jongin karena pria ini, astaga, pria ini benar-benar brengsek.

"Jika Paman ingin datang, nomor kamar kami 803 di Hotel Neptune."

Panggilan itu terputus dan Jongin melepaskan genggaman kuatnya dari tangan Kyungsoo yang memerah. Pria itu tersenyum dan cepat-cepat membuang muka untuk menutupi tubuh atasnya dengan pakaian baru.

"Aku takkan melepasmu, oke Nona Do? Jika kau keberatan, aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu.

Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan pria itu dari Kyungsoo? Mereka baru bertemu kemarin pagi dan tiba-tiba bercinta semalam. Kyungsoo sungguh kebingungan dengan keadaannya sekarang, dia memilih untuk diam bersandar di dinding dingin itu lebih lama lagi.

Saat dia hampir kehilangan kesadarannya, pintu kamar hotel itu terbuka, Kyungsoo mampu melihat tatapan marah Nyonya Kim yang sepertinya sudah berdiri lama di depan pintu itu karena Jongin benar-benar menguncinya dengan rapat. Jongin menerima tamparan keras dari ibunya sendiri sampai Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget menutup mulutnya.

"Kau anak kurang ajar! Sudah _eomma _katakan! Kalau kau tidak suka dengan ide Ayahmu untuk menjodohkanmu dengan wanita-wanita pilihannya, cukup katakan! Kau tak perlu berbuat sejauh ini, Anak Bodoh!"

Jongin menekan pipinya dengan lidah, tamparan ibunya benar-benar membuat nyeri seluruh tubuhnya, terutama hatinya. Jongin meminta ibunya untuk tenang karena dia tak ingin kejadian ini membuat ibunya pingsan dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit karena jantungnya yang tidak sehat. Dia makin kesal ketika Ayahnya datang dengan kemarahan yang sama hampir membuat wajahnya babak belur, meski dua pukulan pertama Ayahnya telah membuat memar sudut mata dan bibirnya berdarah.

Jongin tergelak meludahkan darah yang terasa anyir di lidahnya, berkata, "Seharusnya aku juga memukulmu seperti ini ketika dulu kau meniduri sekretarismu dan meninggalkanku sendirian di jalanan. Oh jangan lupakan, bahkan ibu sempat memohon padamu untuk tetap menjadi istrinya meski yang kau lakukan itu membuatku merasa jijik."

"Kau tahu apa tentang Ayah hah? Kau adalah anak pertamaku, keturunanku yang harus mewarisi seluruh hartaku karena mendiang kakekmu begitu mencintaimu, ini balasanmu?"

"Apa Ayah tak ingat bagaimana dulu kau mengusir ibu karena wanita pelacur itu?!"

"Dia istriku, Kim Jongin! Jangan menyebutnya sembarangan!"

"Ah, kau benar. Dia istrimu, dia juga memberimu anak, tidak satu, bahkan tiga. Kenapa kau begitu semangat ingin merebutku dari ibu, Tuan Kim? Apa soal harta kakek ya? Jangan berdalih tentang hartamu yang ingin kau wariskan padaku. Aku tidak sudi menyebutmu sebagai Ayahku."

Jongin tersungkur lagi di dekat Kyungsoo ketika Ayahnya melemparkan satu tinju kerasnya di bagian wajah Jongin yang kanan hampir membuat hidungnya patah. Kyungsoo reflek menyentuh Jongin yang sedang meringis karena itu. Dia ingin sedikit membantu meredakan sakit itu.

"Aku berjuang mendirikan perusahaan atas jerih payahku selama tiga belas tahun setelah kau mengusir ibu dari rumah besar itu. Ini semua kesalahanmu, brengsek!"

"Kim Jongin, kuperingatkan, aku Ayahmu, kau takkan bisa membuang fakta itu. Aku akan mengirim ibumu kembali ke Korea dan kau akan menikah di sini untuk tetap tinggal."

"Persetan dengan silsilah keluarga yang memuakkan itu! Aku akan menikahi wanita ini dan membawanya pulang ke negara kelahirannya. Aku takkan sudi menikahi wanita yang kausiapkan, pergilah sebelum aku mengacaukan hotel ini!"

Kyungsoo hanya menatap Jongin heran, pria itu sangat tidak sopan pada Ayahnya, namun penggalan-penggalan kemarahan itu tak mampu menjelaskan apa masalah Jongin dengan Ayahnya, juga masalah perceraian dan istri kedua. Kyungsoo yang telah mengenal direkturnya selama lima tahun bekerja di perusahaan itu tak pernah mendengar apapun tentang desas-desus keluarga direkturnya itu.

"Wanita ini terlalu banyak mendengar rahasia keluargaku. Aku takkan membiarkannya menikah denganmu, Jongin. Heechul, aku kecewa dengan bagaimana kau mendidik putra kita."

Jongin berdiri, melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dari wajahnya, dia segera mencengkram kerah kemeja Ayahnya sangat kuat.

"Jangan berkata apapun pada ibuku! Aku ke sini dengan baik-baik, tapi kau membuatku menyakiti seorang wanita yang baru kukenal. Aku telah menidurinya karena ide bodohmu tentang perjodohan itu. Aku takkan pernah membuat harta kakek jatuh ke tangan brengsek sepertimu, Tuan Kim!"

Jongin telah menyebut ayahnya sendiri dengan kata brengsek berkali-kali. Ternyata di dunia ini yang sama sekali tak mampu Kyungsoo tahu, hubungan buruk dalam sebuah keluarga, selalu melibatkan seorang anak dengan ayahnya sendiri. Namun, hal itu membuat Kyungsoo sadar, setidaknya Ayahnya masih mencintainya. Dia terkejut bukan main ketika Jongin menariknya keluar, meninggalkan ibunya yang memanggil-manggil namanya dan Ayahnya yang segera menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menghalangi kepergian Jongin. Namun, Jongin adalah pria paling keras kepala di dunia ini menurut Kyungsoo. Dia diseret berlebihan menuju elevator setelah Jongin mengancam anak buah ayahnya yang berusaha menghalangi mereka pergi.

"Di mana kunci mobilmu, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo segera merogoh benda itu dari tasnya, dia cukup ketakutan ketika Jongin menatapnya sengit. Dia berusaha untuk tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun.

"Aku akan menemui Ayahmu untuk meminta restu. Kau jangan khawatir, aku memang brengsek, tapi jika itu soal perempuan, aku akan menghormatimu."

Menghormati? Kyungsoo rasanya ingin meledek Jongin habis-habisan. Dari mana dia bisa yakin dia adalah pria yang menghormati seorang perempuan setelah menidurinya dengan kasar?

"Aku tidak bercanda, Kyungsoo."

Ketika mengendarai mobil dengan sedikit kebingungan, Jongin memilih untuk tak berkata apa-apa, sesekali dia meringis karena kepalanya berdenyut perih. AC mobil benar-benar membuat wajahnya perih karena luka-luka itu.

Di kamar hotel itu, Heechul dan mantan suaminya sedang duduk di sofa saat setelah anak buahnya melapor tentang kepergian Jongin dengan wanita itu. Heechul tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia adalah sosok wanita yang masih ketakutan ketika berhadap dengan Kim Siwon, mantan suaminya yang sangat arogan, meski begitu dia masih mencintai pria itu sampai saat ini.

"Maafkan aku, Siwon."

"Bukan masalah, lain kali jika kau memang bersungguh-sungguh ingin membantuku, jangan membuatnya rumit seperti ini."

Siwon memijat pelipisnya sebentar, kemudian dia dikejutkan oleh dua orang pria seumuran dengannya menerobos masuk ke kamar hotel itu.

"Di mana si brengsek yang telah memperkosa anakku?!"

"Tuan-Tuan, beraninya kau masuk begitu saja, padahal orang-orang di depan telah melarangmu."

"Kim Siwon?"

"Kau mengenalku?"

Heechul yang mampu sepenuhnya melihat dua pria itu, berdiri semakin dekat untuk memastikan pria yang sedang berbicara dengan mantan suaminya itu.

"Kau? Do Kyungsan?"

Kyungsan menoleh sesegera mungkin ke arah sumber suara.

"Heechul?"

"Ada apa dengan semua ini? Siapa kau? Apa kau mengenalku?"

"Jadi, ini mantan suami brengsekmu itu?"

"Apa? Brengsek? Saya brengsek?"

Kyungsan tak memperdulikan Siwon yang tengah bersiap dengan pukulannya, mendengar Heechul bertanya tanpa peduli soal pertanyaan pria itu, "Kau bilang anakmu diperkosa?"

"Seorang pria berbicara padaku saat menelfon putriku. Dia bilang dia sudah memaksanya bercinta semalam di sini."

"Apa Kyungsoo itu putrimu?"

"Kau tahu putriku? Ah sial, berarti yang dikatakan pria itu benar. Kurang ajar!"

"Tunggu dulu, padahal aku seharian dengan putrimu, kenapa aku tak bisa mengenali bahwa dia putrimu?"

"Aku tak pernah bercerita padamu tentang namanya. Heechul—ah, jelaskan padaku, siapa pelakunya?"

Heechul memegangi dadanya yang baru terasa nyeri, menggumam, "Ya Tuhan, Jongin.."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Putraku.. dia yang memperkosa anakmu, Kyungsan."

"Apa? Kau tidak bercanda, 'kan?"

"Ini terlalu rumit untukku, aku butuh air, aku punya penyakit jantung. Tolong jangan bertanya apapun lagi padaku."

"Ya Tuhan... apa maksud semua ini..."

Saat itu juga Kyungsan kembali menghubungi Kyungsoo agak tergesa-gesa. Dia telah menyeret beberapa hal yang harus dijelaskan Heechul dan mantan suaminya secara rinci dan menuntut mereka untuk tidak melewatkan apapun. Dia menjelaskan keadaan putrinya yang tak bisa bicara, pasti sangat sulit baginya untuk berteriak melawan Jongin. Dia menuntut pertanggung jawaban mereka saat itu juga, meski hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo sedang tak baik-baik saja, sebagai seorang Ayah dia tetaplah akan murka jika anaknya dilecehkan seperti itu.

"Jadi, berapa uang yang kau butuh, Tuan Do?"

"Uang?"

"Sedari tadi kau menuntut kami untuk bertanggung jawab, bukankah pria miskin sepertimu sangat membutuhkan uang?"

"Kau pikir aku sedang menjual anakku?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku, jangan balik bertanya, Tuan."

"Siwon, hentikan semua ini! Kau keterlaluan... kau telah menghina ayah dari seorang putri yang telah dilecehkan putramu sendiri. Kau gila ya?"

Siwon menatap Heechul marah, menjawab, "Kau jangan berteriak padaku, uang bisa menyelesaikan semuanya. Pria miskin sepertinya sangat butuh itu, aku tak ingin bertele-tele, aku ingin ini selesai dengan cepat."

"Aku tidak heran jika Heechul saat itu berteriak padaku tentang betapa brengseknya mantan suaminya. Padahal sebagai karyawanmu, putriku selalu memuji kebaikanmu, Tuan Kim. Aku sadar, aku memang miskin, tapi jika itu soal putriku, aku akan menjadi orang yang lebih kaya darimu. Baiklah, anggap saja ini semua selesai, kau tak perlu khawatir, kami tak akan pernah muncul di hadapanmu lagi."

"Kyungsan... tunggu."

"Aku akan bicara padamu lain waktu, aku permisi."

Kelelahan, kegelisahan, serta disorientasi yang dialami Kyungsan akibat menerima berita paling menyakitkan pagi ini. Begitu lama dia tak menerima kejutan di kehidupannya setelah kematian sang istri, namun hal itu juga membuatnya marah dan kesal karena meski putrinya sudah dua puluh delapan tahun, soal berkencan dia sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan. Namun, yang terjadi saat ini adalah soal putrinya yang sudah kehilangan kehormatannya sebagai seorang wanita sebelum dia bisa menikah, hal itu adalah prioritasnya dalam hidup, menjaga anak-anaknya menjadi putri terbaiknya harus dihancurkan oleh orang-orang arogan seperti mereka. Terlebih soal fakta yang melakukan itu adalah putra seorang Kim Siwon, pria yang telah membuatnya kehilangan istrinya dan kehidupannya menjadi sangat memilukan. Padahal dia telah pergi jauh dari kenangan masa lalu keluarganya itu, nyatanya putri kesayangannya harus mencari uang di perusahaan si brengsek itu, ini adalah kesalahannya sebagai seorang Ayah yang tak pernah menanyakan soal perusahaan itu. Soal siapa yang menjadi direktur di sana. Soal siapa yang membayar gaji anaknya.

Selama ini dia hanya dibutakan oleh rutinitas membosankannya dan bekerja sebagai seorang peladang agar tidak terlalu merepotkan putri-putrinya. Dia harus segera sampai di apartemen Kyungsoo untuk bertemu dengan putrinya setelah mendapat pesan baru saja.

Hampir sekitar setengah jam berputar di jalanan Queensland, Jongin mampu sampai di apartemen Kyungsoo yang terlihat lumayan sebagai tempat tinggal.

"Ayah benar-benar memberimu apartemen ini?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, dia sebenarnya sedari tadi ingin makan sesuatu karena Jongin benar-benar mengabaikan hal penting itu. Kyungsoo melewati Jongin tanpa mempersilahkan pria ini, dia juga sebenarnya tidak ingin membawa pria ini ke apartemennya, namun pria ini sungguh membuatnya terpaksa menuruti kemauannya.

"Aku tahu kau lapar, aku bisa membuatkan sesuatu untukmu."

Jongin tersenyum lembut saat itu, senyuman yang sama saat mereka pertama kali bertemu dan berjabat tangan. Yang membuat Kyungsoo hampir lupa soal pria ini adalah seorang _gay_.

"Berhenti menaikkan alismu, bodoh. Apa yang kau punya di dapur?"

Jongin memosisikan kepalanya agak miring ketika memeriksa kulkas. Dia sempat berteriak memuji Kyungsoo ketika melihat betapa lengkapnya bahan masakan di sana. Makan _steak _untuk siang ini bukanlah ide buruk untuknya, selama perjalanannya merintis perusahaan, Jongin tak melupakan hobi-hobinya soal berkuda, memancing, dan memasak. Dia selalu memuji ibunya karena masakan-masakan enak selalu berhasil memuaskan rasa laparnya. Dia sedikit lupa soal rasa sakit di wajahnya ketika mulai masak.

Kyungsoo yang baru saja mengganti pakaian dibuat terkejut dengan Jongin yang meneguk sekaleng soda sambil memainkan bunga-bunga mawarnya di jendela. Seandainya dia bisa bersuara, dia akan memaki Jongin habis-habisan.

"Makanlah."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin heran ketika hidungnya menghirup aroma daging yang telah dimasak di meja makannya. Dia mengakuinya. Jongin benar-benar pria hebat, tapi ketika mengingat perbuatan pria itu padanya semalam dia merasa hina karena sedang terlena menyantap _steak _itu sekarang. Dia melirik Jongin sesekali yang berusaha menahan perihnya sudut bibirnya yang masih terdapat beberapa sisa darah yang mengering. Setelah lima belas menit berusaha menghabiskan makanan itu, Kyungsoo merasa sangat kenyang dan sedikit senang akibat nikmatnya masakan itu. Dia segera kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil kotak obat.

"Kupikir kau akan membunuhku dengan pisau atau yang lainnya. Apa kau akan membuatku _overdosis_?"

Kyungsoo nyaris tersenyum mendengar itu, namun dia urung dan memilih menahannya. Jongin segera mendekat ketika duduk di sofa setelah mengerti Kyungsoo ingin membantunya membersihkan luka di wajahnya itu. Dia memerhatikan Kyungsoo dengan begitu lekat, keputusannya untuk menikah dengan wanita yang sedang berada di hadapannya sangat dekat ini adalah keputusan berat baginya. Dia masih menganggap dirinya seorang _homosexual _yang lebih menikmati berciuman dengan seorang laki-laki daripada wanita. Namun itu juga tak membuat Jongin tidak berhubungan dengan seorang wanita, sebelum kejadian buruk yang menimpa ibunya setelah diusir dan diceraikan waktu itu, saat usianya lima belas tahun, dia menyukai seorang gadis dan menganggap itu sebagai kenyataan bahwa dia masih normal. Namun, penyimpangan seksualnya tejadi saat dia berumur dua puluh empat tahun, saat dia tinggal di Inggris untuk kuliah jenjang keduanya, dia menyukai seorang pria yang membuatnya menjadi gila saat berkencan dan Jongin bukan pria bodoh yang akan melakukan seks dengan pacarnya itu. Dia masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan hubungan terlalu jauh, dia hanya menikmati beberapa _make out_ yang dilakukan pacarnya dan segera sadar untuk tidak berbuat terlalu jauh.

Wanita ini memberikan sensasi aneh padanya. Dia baru pertama kalinya bercinta. Hal itu membuatnya terus menerus memikirkan betapa nikmatnya tubuh Kyungsoo saat mereka bercumbu. Bagaimana mata Kyungsoo menatapnya lemah semalam dan bagian terbaik adalah bibir itu. Jongin tanpa memberikan peringatan, dia menarik wajah Kyungsoo mendekat dan mereka berciuman untuk kesekian kalinya. Jongin menjadi gila kali ini, dia memperdalam ciuman itu dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tak melakukan apapun. Malah wanita itu mulai membuka mulutnya untuk sedikit membalas cara Jongin menciumnya.

Pintu apartemennya terbuka tanpa peringatan juga. Ayahnya menatap mereka sedang memagut tanpa ampun, membuat pria paruh baya itu berteriak dan menghentikan kegiatan itu. Jongin yang masih berusaha menetralkan rasa terkejutnya memberanikan diri menatap Ayah wanita yang sudah ditidurinya.

"Kim Jongin!"

"Pa...Paman Do..."

_***** Le Soupir (Missing) *****_

Yuhuuuuuuuuuu akhirnya bisa update HaHa

Sebenarnya De bingung nih ini genrenya apa wkwkwk… tapi let it flow ajalah ya. Maafkan kalau semakin nambah chapter ceritanya makin ngawur dan absurd.

Btw bus way, selamat buat Jongen dan Bekhyun buat debut grup barunya yaya. Support mereka ya gengs muahh muaah

Selamat menikmati adegan ena-ena yang ga De tulis hahahahaha….. meskipun ini rate M, De gak bakalan nulis bagian itu dengan rincian atau di paragraf tersendiri. Tapi cuman ada di bagian-bagian tertentu yang dijelasin dari sudut pandang satu karakter. Dan sekali lagi gak akan pernah rinci yaaa HAHAHAHA…. Maafkeun : )

Okeeeey tengkyuuu buat kalean kalean yang sudah reviews maacih cayang2kuuuuh muah. Sampai jumpa minggu depan : )

**FAV, REVIEWS, AND FOLLOW YAAAAA READERSNIM TERCINTAH!**

**MAMPIR KE FF DE YANG LAIN BOLEH LAH YAA…** : )

**Debby Jongong, 2019.**


End file.
